A Helping Hand
by Pull Dont Push
Summary: Sakura chased Naruto out of the village and while outside the village Naruto come a cross a loud mouthed girl.
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be my first Naruto fanfic,and the pairing is gonna be Naruto x Tayuya. An unlikely pair i know this,but it is my favourite.

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the village of Konoha with our favourite blonde haired ninja running around town causeing some trouble.

"Naruto get back!" one Sakura Haruno screamed chasing after Naruto. "Oh come on Sakura it was only a little prank" he said laughing while running for he's life.

"A Little prank? You got my favourite shirt covered in dirt,grime and a whole lot of other stuff!.

"Oh come on Sakura it's not that its only a shirt.

The two went about this for quite a long time,Sakura kept chasing him till they enter the forest.

"Hey Sakura do you give you give up yet ?" Naruto looked around but he didn't get a reply

"I guess she did give op Naruto smirked to himself.

While Naruto was walking back he heard some noises coming from the ground below him.

**Cough** "uhh" Tayuya coughed out

"What was that?" Naruto said to little did he know that Tayuya heard him.

When Tayuya heard this she looked up and saw him on a branch above her._Who is that she wondered?_ After she thought of that she passed out of exhaustion and hit the ground hard making a loud crack noise which caught his attention.

"What was that? It came from under me" Naruto looked down to find out what that noise was and what he saw was a red haired girl passed out on the ground all beat up and covered in dirt.

_Who is that girl how is she all beaten up like that regardless i should go help her._He thought and then he jumped down.

"Hey are you okay?" He shook her shoulder to tr to wake her a couple minutes of shaking she woke up.

"ugh what? Tayuya looked up to see a blonde hair boy."WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" She screamed crawling away from Naruto._Whoo_ is all Naruto thought."Um hi im Naruto" "What the fuck do you want FuckHead". "My name is Naruto" "No its FuckHead,now what the fuck do you want,how did you find me? "Well Naruto started,my friend Sakura chased me into here i don't know where she is but i think she left".

"I fucking doubt that now what the fuck do you want"

While Tayuya was saying that Naruto was scanning the area when he noticed something on the ground.

So he went and pick it up,it was a piece of cloth that read Sound Ninja

"Sound Ninja 5" He muttered to himself. _Could she be a member of-_"Hey are you fucking listening to me FuckHead"Tayuya chucked a rock at his head."Ow what was that for!"

"It was because your were ignoring me FuckHead"."Well you didn't have to chuck a rock at me" said Naruto."Fuck you you-Before she could finish she coughed out blood.

"Wow are you okay?"Naruto asked worried "Of course not i just coughed out blood.

_Well i could try to help this girl out,but what if she is really a member of the Sound Ninja 5 _Naruto thought to again Tayuya threw another rock."Hey pay attention when im fucking talking to you." Tayuya yelled at him.

Without saying anything Naruto went bent down to pick her up but she rocked him in the head before he could touch her.

"Dont fucking touch me you FuckHead!" Without saying anything again Naruto went to pick her up again."Hey i said to fucking touch you bitch" Hitting him yet again."Stop hitting me girl"

"Why should i stop hitting you FuckHead? Well why should i?. "Because i want to help you"Naruto didn't know himself why he should help this foul mouthed girl but he just felt like he should give her some started to examining this girl to see what is wrong with her,from what he could tell she was covered is cuts and bruises and it looked like her legs wore broken._I wonder how this girl got all beaten up like this i guess it wouldn't hurt to ask._

"Hey girl,how did you get beaten up like?" he asked. "Why the fuck should i tell you" The girl said

"Like i said i want to help you" Naruto said reply caught Tayuya be surprise._This FuckHead said that two times what is with him why does he want to help me.I guess it couldn't hurt to let this little FuckHead but then again._

"Hey girl are you listening to me?"Naruto asked. "Why should i listen to you FuckHead" she whipped out again."Because i am your only hope you will get out of here alive i think thats a good reason." Naruto said with a smirk on his noticed the smirk on his face which kept her distracted from her noticing that Naruto picking her up without her knowing it."Hey what did i say about touching me you fucking idiot"Naruto didn't reply at first."I want to help you" He finally said.

"I don't need your help FuckHead" Tayuya said once again."Sure and Orochimaru dosent have some weird thing for little children. Naruto said with a small chuckle."And you might as well stop trying to push me away im gonna help you weather you want me to or not"

_God this kid is annoying Tayuya thought to herself."_Okay since i don't have a word in this what are you going to do with me and since your gonna 'help' me my name is Tayuya" "Well im gonna take you to my apartment-"YOUR APARTMENT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONA DO TO ME RAPE ME?" she she took that the wrong way."Ugh no im not gonna rape you geez" he said back.

"Well then what are you gonna do to me?"._How many times has she asked that Naruto asked himself._

"Well i never thought that far once i got you to my apartment i would start thinking about how would i help you.

_Perfect my so called helper is a fucking dumbass..._Tayuya thought to herself.

"Oh yah and i forgot to menton i live Kohona.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Well thats my first chapter of this story i hope you all enjoyed it please review and give me your thought about your thoughts of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back readers for chapter 2 of my Naruto X Tayuya fanfic enjoy and be sure to review

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY" yelled Tayuya. "I said i lived in Konoha why?

_Maybe i shouldn't say i was attacking here a while back he'd dump me back in the forest for sure._

"Oh um no reason FuckHead i was just surprised Tayuya said in a sick sweet voice._Sure _Naruto thought to himself not fully convinced but he doubted she would tell him the truth.

"So um how did you end up like this Tayuya" Tayuya thought he'd ask her that question again.

"Well um" But she never thought of what to say."Wait why the Fuck should i tell you"She screamed.

"Just as i thought"Naruto mumbled to himself.

While Tayuya screamed hollowed though the forest Sakura heard this scream

"Why t- uck should i – you" Sakura heard. "What was that?.Was it a person screaming it sounded like a girl. _OH god what if its a poor traveller getting raped?"_This thought scared her and she didn't know what to do. "I know i should go look and help this girl."

"Tayuya do you have to scream so loud,your gonna break my ear drums" Naruto said.

'Do look like Tayuya said back with her voice getting higher at each word."Guess not"

_Im kinda surprised by this kid he has put up with me for this long a got a feeling most people would have dumped me off some where in the woods by now._Tayuya wondered to herself.

"Hey FuckHead,why are you helping me?,for all you know once you 'help' me i might as well stab you in the back"True she could do that to Naruto."Well i just couldn't watch a girl die in the forest he said looking down to the girl in his arms.

Saying this made a VERY small blush come on her face but not enough for Naruto to notice.

"Dumbass" she spoke softly."Ok think were almost to the vill- Naruto got cut off from a hard punch to face. Knocking Tayuya out of his arms into a place Sakura could not see her."Haha i found you" she said said smirking in her pride."Hey Naruto did you happen to her a women screaming"

"Uh a girl screaming?" Naruto thought back to that time Tayuya screamed wait the last time she did that she yelled to much for him to knew it would be a good idea to tell Sakura about Tayuya but she didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Uh no why Sakura" he asked in concern "Well im pretty sure i heard a girl screaming i thought she might be a traveller getting raped by some guy" she said back "Well im sure you were most likely just hearing Naruto and Sakura were having there little chat Tayuya was watching from side lines.

_Now who is this bitch she seems like she knows FuckHead from some where she might be from the village._While Tayuya was thinking about who this girl is Naruto started finish up with Sakura.

"Come on Naruto its getting late we should head back.

"yeah we should"_ That little fuck better not leave with out me Tayuya thought._

"But you go on ahead i got to finnish up something"he said starting to knew he couldn't leave Tayuya behide like this so Naruto was hoping Sakura would leave.

"Oh okay then see yah later Naruto" she said jumping and and waving away.

Making sure she was gone before Naruto started to say anything."Hey FuckHead who the fuck was she" Tayuya said with a hint of anger.

"Oh she's my friend Sakura Haruno" Naruto said with a smile "She's a slut"Tayuya said bluntly.

Naruto just rolled his eyes to that and went and pick Tayuya back up so they could continue there way back to Konoha.

1 HOUR LATER

"Ok Tayuya theres the gate to the village got any ideas on how i can get you in there?"

_Oh a fucking idiot we've been on the bloody move for at least 2 hours and even didn't even think of a way to get in._Tayuya thought to herself with a angry face._But i guess i could think of some ideas on how to get in._

Naruto just stared at the gate with a blank face while Tayuya was thinking of a good plan on how to get in the village without suspicions on her shoulder.

_Well i do remember there being a river back a bit i could get over there and clean up so i wont look as suspicious cover in all of this,no that might take to long an i don't want this little FuckHead peaking at my what else could i do._

"Hey Tayuya i think i have an idea" Naruto said with a successful smile on his face.

"HOLY SHIT You had an idea i didn't think it was possible with someone as fucking stupid as you but then again its most likely a fucking stupid idea"

Naruto got insulted by this red haired girl swearing at him every sentence and her hating his idea,but little did she know he actually a pretty good idea.

"So FuckHead whats your plan"Tayuya said looking at her blond helper."Well i was thinking i would make a Shadow Clone of myself he would sneak you in the village over the walls while i walk in though the front gate, i am pretty sure it might work if my clone brings you straight.

_Fuck that isn't that bad of an idea but then again i don't what this FuckHead is gonna to me when i get might turn me in to the ANBU or turn me in for interrogation but there is no evidence here that i am a member of the Sound Ninja 5 for all knows i am just a unlucky girl he found in the forest and i hope i can keep it that way,so when i get better i can kill this FuckHead in his sleep steal some of his shit and leave this shitty ass village._Tayuya thought to her self.

"Well i guess we might as well do that i pretty much don't have a say in this plan"

Ha silly girl she thinks she doesn't have a say in this Naruto was actually hopeing she would come up with an idea of her own.

"Ok Shadow Clone Jutsu"And with that a puff of smoke revealed a clone of FuckHead.

"Ok clone,take Tayuya to my apartment and make sure nobody sees you with her when getting there or when you are there".Naruto ordered his clone to do."Yes sir" he relied and Naruto passed Tayuya to his clone.

"Well see ya in a bit Tayuya"Naruto said to the red haired just snorted in response.

And then Naruto's clone hoped off with Tayuya to try to get over the wall undetected.

"Well i guess i better get going"Naruto started to walk to the gate when he saw Sakura waiting for him at the gate and she doesn't look to happy with.

"Hey Naruto what took you so long i have been waiting for you at least an hour"Sakura said to the blond with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

_Oh what should i say.I cant tell her i am trying to hide a crippled red hiared girl who is possible a member of the Sound Ninja 5,Sakura would flip out at me a report it to the Tsunade and i would be in so much trouble not to mention what they would do to Tayuya if she is a Sound Ninja._

"Sakura i told you i was doing something important"Naruto said hoping she would bye that excuse but he doubted that."Yeah right Naruto what were you really doing"_Damn i didn't think that would thought._

"Well hurry up Naruto what really took you so long"Sakura said angrily."Ok you got i was out-RUNNING LAPS AROUND KOHANA"Naruto said sweating "I am trying to say fit"_Oh for the love of God please Sakura believe me i don't have time to waste i don't want Tayuya to start screaming again and get un wanted attention._

"Ugh that sounds like you Naruto being like Lee and Guy"Sakura said "Yep you got me red handed Sakura"Naruto said with a nervous laugh._Thank God she fell for that.I gotta get going i am kinda worried about Tayuya._

"Well um see ya Sakura" Naruto said running off in the village to get to his just waved and smiled at her friend watching him leave.

"Where the fuck is FuckHead i have been waiting for half an hour and he isn't back yet he's probably talking to that pink haired slut"Tayuya said to herself."Fuck i am bored when he gets back here i am gonna give him a long bitching about this._Or maybe he went to report me to the ANBU perhaps fuck i shouldn't have trusted that little bitch i should have stayed in the forest and died, it would be better then being tortured to death for information._

While Tayuya was lost in her thought Naruto was walking up the stairs getting ready for some verbal abuse from Tayuya the moment he walks though that door.

"Well"Naruto said "I might as well get this over with this know" Then Naruto opened the door to be met by hard chunk of rock to the head from Tayuya.

"What the Fuck took you sow fucking long"Tayuya yelled staring at Naruto clearly pissed off at him for taking so long.

And just as he thought 10 seconds in and she's already swearing at him."Tayuya calm down and stop throwing rocks at they the bloody hurt like hell" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"I said i am not gonna fucking listen to a FuckHead like what are you gonna do to me know?"Tayuya said to Naruto leaning on the wall of his apartment staring at Tayuya who was on the couch."Well i don't know yet i got distracted while i was trying to get here"Naruto said sighing about earlier with Sakura.

"What the fuck could distract you from me,a helpless girl like me"Tayuya said trying to act sweet and helpless._Fuck i hate acting like some helpless slut who cant protect herself,but i better play this safe i dont want to get on this little shits bad said and have him turn me in to the ANBU._

"I was talking with Sakura"Saying that tore Tayuya's smile right off and replaced it with a vry angry face."So you fucking wasted your time talking with some sult while you left me here alone for somebody to come right in and see a crippled girl on your fucking couch.

"No Tayuya i got stuck talking to her because she was worried about what was taking me so long getting back,i just made up an excuse and she fell for it thankfully"

Saying that he was worried about Naruto got Tayayu even angrier.

Naruto looked outside to see that it was dark out now it was probably good idea to get some sleep for the next that he would have his hands full with this girl for the next little while.

"Hey Tayuya its getting late you should get some sleep"said Naruto turning to look at the red head."Well FuckHead where am i gonna sleep cause i am not sleeping on this couch"

"Well i got an idea"with that said Naruto went picked up the girl and brought her to his room in his tiny apartment."Here you can sleep in my bed"Naruto said putting her on the mattress."

"If i am sleeping here then where are you gonna sleep cause your not sleeping in here with me cause id rip your balls off in your sleep if you did that"That thought alone mad Naruto scared about tonight.

"Of course im not sleeping in the same bed im gonna go sleeping on the couch."Naruto aid getting ready to leave the room when Tayuya spoke up to say uh thank you Naruto" she said very softly so Naruto couldn't here her say that."Uh what did you say"Naruto asked getting closer to listen."I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT" she yelled and then she pulled a rock out of know where and whipped it at Naruto.

"Ok ok just don't yell so loud and top throwing rocks at me" Naruto said leaving the room leaving not noticing she pulled a rock out of know where Tayuya alone in the dark room in her thought.

_Fuck my day as been weird first some FuckHead find''s me helps me out takes me to his apartment and lets me sleep in his all seems to nice what is he really up to out of all of could be trying to help me but i doubt it no one would really help me._

Thinking about about that gave Tayuya a frown and she layed down on the bed letting sleep consume her for the night so she could get ready for the long day ahead of fell alseep with a single tear running down her face.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well that raps up chapter 2 of my Naruto x Tayuya story i hoped you a enjoyed be sure to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Readers to chapter 3 of my Naruto x Tayuya i hope you enjoy and be sure to review.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was a sunny day again in the village sun shine though the curtains of Naruto's room to shine upon a red haired girl waking up instead this light shines on this girl you could swear she's an angle from God,but fuck she's the farest thing from a angel more like a devil would suit this girl.

Tayuya is the girls name our Naruto picked her up in the to help this girl,but she isn't the kindest person in the world.

"Ugh where hell i am" Tayuya said waking up from her looked at her surrounding until she remembered."Oh yeah that blond haired little FuckHead helped me and brought me here to his apartment" Tayuya attempted to get up off the bed but she fell face first on the hard floor.

"Gah fuck thats right my legs are fucking broken" The loud thud Tayuya made woke Naruto up from his heavy sleep.'yawn' "Ugh what was that sound" As Naruto was waking up he heard the yelling from Tayuya. " Oh thats right that Tayuya girl its was her she probably tried to get up off the bead"Naruto chuckled to himself thinking of that.

"FUCKHEAD GET THE FUCK IN HERE KNOW!"That made Naruto jump to his feet and run to his room were Tayuya was without even getting dressed" "What Tayuya what happen"Naruto asked concerned looking down at Tayuya who was on the floor. "Help the fuck up off this god damn floor"

Tayuya demanded just stared at her wanting to laugh at her helpless state but he knew if he started to laugh at her she'd chuck a rock at him.

"Hey FuckHead to fucking day"Tayuya said pissed off at Naruto "Alright i will help you up off the floor just stop with the yelling your gonna wake up the whole building if you keep talking like that"Naruto said as he was picking Tayuya up off the floor and onto the while trying to put her on the bed Naruto tripped on both of them fell on the bed with their lips ever so close from touching.

They both blushed like cherry's until Tayuya took action."Gah fuck i knew it you are gonna rape ! Get the fuck away from me"Tayuya push Naruto off of her and onto the hard wood floor."What no! Tayuya i tripped and i fell i didn't mean to!"Naruto begged,hoping to get the girl to calm down.

Eventually after a good 40 minutes Naruto finally got Tayuya to stop accusing him of trying to rape her on his bed.

"So FuckHead what are you gonna do to me now that you have me here?" Tayuya asked looking up at Naruto who was looking out the window. "Well first off i am hungry and i could use me some ramen"Naruto said with a grin. "And you look like you could use some too" "Fuck you i am not hungry" After saying that a Tayuya's stomach growled from hungry."Your mouth say's no but your stomach say's yes"Naruto laughed out.

"Fuck you dont fucking laugh at me you shit"Tayuya only knows her about a day,Naruto knew he better calm her down and say sorry before the starts yelling again.

"Okay Tayuya im sorry for laughing at you now would you like to have same ramen"Said Naruto in a apologetic voice. "Fucking right your sorry and guess ill have some ramen because its probably the only thing you have to eat in this shit hole of yours"_I am starting to get tired of this girl constantly swearing and insulting me and my home maybe i should bring her to Tsunade she might be able to fix her legs._Naruto thought to himself. "Ok here let me help you up so i can bring you to the kitchen" Naruto motioned to pick up Tayuya from the bed.

Naruto picked up Tayuya up bridal style and brought her to the kitchen."Ok wait for a bit and i will start cooking the ramen"Naruto said as he went and turn on the stove and took out the cupped ramen and put them on the stove and sat down beside the red head.

They both were engulfed in a awkward silence with just sizzling of the ramen making noise until Naruto spoke up."Hey Tayuya it will be awhile before the ramen you might wanna go i the washroom and take a shower or something you could really use just snorted in a response to him and put her arms out showing Naruto that she wants up.

Naruto getting up getting the hint went to go pick up Tayuya up from the kitchen and bring her to the washroom. "Hey FuckHead i don't have anything to wear besides what i am wearing right now,and i am not gonna be naked with your around fag" Tayuya said looking away from Naruto. "Well um i guess i could just give you some of my clothing if you don't mind"Naruto said blushing.

Naruto has never had a girl wear his own clothing nor did he ever have a girl take a shower in his would be a new experience for Naruto completely,which made him extremely nervous.

_I wonder what Tayuya is thinking about this,i hope she's not gonna flip out at me for whatever reason she might come up with._Naruto thought worried._ Yeah FuckHead is right i should take a shower and i guess im gonna have to wear his clothing for now._Tayuya thought.

"Hey um Tayuya,since your crippled how are you getting get your cloth's off" Naruto said getting ready for the verbel and physical abuse Tayuya was most likely gonna give him.

Tayuya's face got flushed red when he said but it also got Tayuya extremely pissed off at Naruto.

"Fuck rapist i may be a cripple but i am not that needy that i need some fucking idiot to undress me"

After saying that Tayuya punched Naruto in the gut making him drop her then she crawled in the washroom and slamming the door in Naruto's face."Don't you fucking dare open this door until i am done or i will kick your little bitch ass"

IN THE WASHROOM

_How the fuck does this guy get the idea that i need help undressing myself.I may be crippled in both my fucking legs,but i am not weak and helpless i can do shit myself._Tayuya thought to herself as she was crawling to the bathtub.

"Well i guess i am gonna take a bath since i cant reach the shower head"

Tayuya scanned the small little washroom for some shampoos and conditioners she could use for her locks of red hair while doing this she turned the bath on and stepped into the tub,soaking in the hot refreshing water.

_Ahhh fuck yeah! This feels great,i forget when was the last time i ever took a i still dont understand why this kid is doing all of this for me_._What does he get out of this?Maybe the kid does actually want to help fuck that cant be it,who would want to help a bitch like myself._

Tayuya thought to herself as she was washing her hair with the shampoo she found on the tub edges._But what if on the off chance this FuckHead does truly out of kindness wants to help me?Should i give him a chance? Bu then again maybe he's just trying to get me off my guard so he can turn me into the ANBU the first opening he gets._

"Fuck what should in do."Tayuya said crawling out of the tub and emptying the tub.

Tayuya was thinking about what she should as she was drying herself with a towel._Well since i don't have a choice in this i am gonna trust this kid for now,and hope he doesn't turn me in._

As Tayuya deiced to trust Naruto,she crawled to the door and yelled.  
"Hey FuckHead i am done go get me some cloth's"Tayuya demanded at Naruto.

"Ok Tayuya just a moment" Naruto hollered as he was getting the reman out on the table for the both of them.

Then Naruto dashed into he's room to get some clothing for Tayuya._Ok so um what should i get for her i don't know what she would like._Naruto thought as he rummaged though his cloth's."Hey FuckHead hurry the fuck up! Tayayu yelled getting impatient with waiting Naruto taking so long.

"If your thinking about what to get me,well it doesn't matter i am not picky"

_Well i guess it doesn't matter what i get her._Naruto thought in response to Tayuya.

So he grabbed a black pair of pants and a red t-shirt and brought them to the washroom door and knocked on the door to get Tayuya's attention.

"Hey Tayuya,i got you some cloth's open the door so i can give them to you"

"I am not fucking opening this door when your them on the floor and go to your room"She said from the other side of the washroom door. "Ok you got it Tayuya"Naruto put the cloth's on the floor and went to his room.

After Naruto went to his room Tayuya peeked out the door to make sure he was gone,then she stuck her hand out garbed the clothing on the floor and dragged it in the washroom so she could get dressed.

"Um these aren't have bad"Tayuya said to herself as she was getting dressed." "They are pretty comfortable."_ There is a problem i_ _am still a girl and i never woman's clothing like bra's and such,and i don't think FuckHead doesn't have any of those...I hope._Tayuya thought to herself as she was crawling back to the washroom door.

As Tayuya was reaching up for the doorknob she spoke up." "Hey FuckHead you can come out now"

Hearing this caught Naruto's attention while he was looking out his window thinking about how was he gonna fix Tayuya's legs so she can walk.

_Well i am pretty sure i have two options.I could go see Sakura and see what she could do for her or i could go to Tsunade directly and hope she accepts helping Tayuya's legs.I guess i will bring Tayuya to her tomorrow._

Naruto thought when he was looking out the window before he went to saw Tayuya leaning on the wall with her arms out signalling she wants up and brought to the kitchen to eat some picked her up and brought her to the kitchen,but before he put her down he admired how beautiful she looked when she wasn't covered in dirk and grime.

_Wow does she look pretty when she is clean,if only she could talk and act so nice i could get use to having her around easier._He thought as he put her down in a chair and went to get the raman that was finished cooking soon after they got in the room.

The two of them ate in silence with just the ticking of the clock to keep it from being 's would at times look up at Naruto to see what he was was already done his ramen and know he was sitting on the couch again staring out the window with from what it looks like a worried made Tayuya think.

_Whats got him all worried? All he's been doing is looking out the window with some shit worried look on his face,i wonder what he is thinking he is thinking about me._Thinking about this brought a big blush as red as her hair on her face._Nah probably not or he could be thinking about how he will fix my legs so i wont be a cripple any more.I guess it wont hurt to ask._

"Hey FuckHead,what are you thinking about?" Tayuya asked as she was looking at her unfinished meal of ramen.

This broke Naruto out of his train of thought and he looked up at his red haired roommate a replied.

"Well Tayuya i have been thinking about how am i gonna get your legs fixed so you can walk again."

_So he was thinking about that,man i can read fucking minds.I am so fucking badass._

"The problem is" Naruto said turning to Tayuya. "I only have 2 options.I could either bring you to Sakura or i can bring you to Tsunade. "Your best option is if i bring you to Tsunade,she is a very good Medi Ninja and she's also the Hokage.

_Oh god!. The Hokage god knows what she might do to me if she's finds out i am a member of the Sound Ninja 5 she's lock me up and torture me to get load of intel out of she's also might be my only hope i have to get my legs back to how they use to be.I also don't think that pink haired slut could do anything to help me._

"So Tayuya,which one do you want to go see?" Tayuya started to scratch her head as thought until she came to her conclusion._ Regardless if she is the may be the only one alive that could fix my legs. _"I want to go see the Hokage so she can fix my legs." Tayuya said as she looked down at her legs touching them with her hands.

"He good choice Tayuya,i doubt Sakura could fix you granted she could deal with you"Naruto laughed as he finished saying that. "What the fuck do you mean by 'deal with me' i act perfectly fine"Tayuya snapped losing her temper at Naruto taking what he said offensive. "Wow Tayuya calm down i didn't mean it like that"

"Then what the fuck did you mean by it."Tayuya said clearly pissed of at Naruto waiting for his response.

"Well Tayuya i meant as a compliment because you have such a interesting personality" Naruto said blushing looking at the wall behide Tayuya._A compliment? No one has ever complimented me on anything i have done and the fact that he did it on my 'interesting' personality'(**Beta part)**_

This made Tayuya blush ferociously forcing her to look down so Naruto would not see her blushing at what he said.  
"Hey Tayuya are you ok? You don't look so well are you feeling okay" Naruto asked as he walked towards Tayuya who was still looking down at the floor. "Get a fucking way from me.i am not sick and i do not need to get babied by some stupid ass FuckHead! Now bring me to MY room."

_Wow she got that angry at me for just asking her if she was doing to self NEVER ask her questions like that ever again.I prey for the safety for any one else who asked her a questions her if she flips out like that._

"Hey FuckHead today would be nice" Tayuya demanded again at Naruto sticking her arms out so he can pick her up.

Sighing Naruto went picked Tayuya up bridal style and walked to his room that Tayuya claimed to be hers and slowly he gently placed her on his bed. Just like she demanded from Naruto finished up he went to leave the room but he stopped when Tayuya spoke up.

"Hey um Naruto i am sorry about whipping out at you just know" Tayuya said looking down at the floor on the other side of the this made Naruto stop dead in his tracks and turned to look at just smiled at her and said "Its ok Tayuya,no need to apologize about anything." Then Naruto left room closing the door behide him leaving Tayuya to be absorbed into her own thoughts.

_I gotta admit i have been a real bitch to him every since he saved me from the forest.I should treat him a bit better after all he's done all of this just for has given me a bed to sleep in food to eat and even clothing to wear,all for me he's treated me so like a friend.A friend.I never really had a true friend who truly cared about me helping me with wanting nothing out of 's even wanting to fix my legs getting the Hokage to do that,even tho when that does happen i could just stab him in his back after that happens and run off,but it seems he trusts me enough to think i wouldn't do that to i am also hasn't even tried to stop me from swearing,i think he thinks likes me more like that because he never told me to stop acting the way i do in terms of talking to him. Regardless if its true. I guess i act better towards FuckHead Tomorrow._

Tayuya thought blushing as she rolled around her own thoughts and the bed thinking about Naruto and his kindness towards her she considers him a only friend she as ever had in her life.

With that thought in mind Tayuya fell asleep with a smile on her face with yet again another tear running down her face,but not a tear of was a tear of the happiness and kindness Naruto had brought her these days she's spent with him.

MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO

"Wow she apologized to me,never thought she would apologize about anything.I guess she's finally warming up to me" Naruto laughed as he said that to himself as he walk to his couch so he can rest and get some sleep. Taking care of one crippled loud mouthed girl seems to be harder the he thought it would be,and its only been two days since she got here.

Naruto is also worried about what will Tsunade will have to do to Tayuya to fix her,let alone accept helping even if she doesn't accept at first Naruto was sure he could convince her to help her.

_Yeah i am pretty sure Tsunade will help Tayuya get her legs back to the way they used to be._Naruto thought as he layed down on his small couch so he can get so rest for the long day he was coming up tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

They birds were chirping their songs children playing outside,just another day in the not just a typical day for was the day she'd go see the Hokage with her first friend Naruto to see if she could fix her legs so she could walk.

Tayuya was just waking up given the room a very unladylike yawn rubbing her eyes with a smile on her face knowing today is a big day for fact she was so excited she got right out of bed just like yesterday just to fall face first on the same hard floor just like yesterday.

"Fuck that hurt i gotta remember i cant stand up... today is the day i get my legs back FUCK YEAH!" Tayuya cheered as she shot her arms in the air in all of her excitement.

Tayuya then crawled from the room and went to wake up Naruto. "Hey FuckHead wake up!"Tayuya said with excitement as she was shaking his shoulder with her arm trying to wake him up.

Naruto was waken rom his nightly sleep to be met with a happy face of Tayuya shaking his arm like mad. "Ok your up now lets go see the Hokage so she can fix my legs." 'Hold on Tayuya it's still early in the morning."Naruto said he's he looked outside to see the sun still not up yet. "I don't fucking care" She replied to the sleepy blond "We are going right now" she demeaned out of much for treating him better.

"Alright we will go now" Naruto said giving in to Tayuya. "But only because you look so cute when your angry" Naruto said as he got up from the couch to go to the blushed upon hearing this covering her hair with her eyes._Cute? He called me cute._Another nobody as ever called Tayuya was cute._This boy he's so weird i swear curse at him and he call's me cute._

While Tayuya was lost in her own thought Naruto was out of the washroom and was in his room getting dressed for the big day today._Man Tayuya is damn excited today,then again it is her big day to see if she can get her legs fixed._Naruto thought as he was getting his black shirt on and left the room to meet Tayuya ready to go besides the door waiting for him.

"About fucking lets get going" Tayuya said with a smile as she stuck her arms up so Naruto can pick her picked up he's red haired friend opened the door closed it and went on their way to the Hokage Tower.

As the duo were walking Naruto was explain all the areas they pasted by and answered any questions he could do went well until they saw the Hyuga Clan heiress Hinata Hyuga coming their way and she waved at Naruto getting his attention. Tayuya noticed her before Naruto so she decided to tell him.

"Hey FuckHead"Tayuya said getting his attention from his back. "What is it Tayuya?" Naruto asked.  
"There is some girl waving at you it seems like she knows you" she said pointing at Hinata."Oh her? Thats just Hinata,she's an ok friend of mine we don't talk to often.I think i should go see what she said walking towards Hinata.

"Uh...Hi uh Naruto" Hinata said fiddlings with her fingers not noticing Tayuya on Naruto's back." " Hi Hinata,whats up? Naruto said exchanging the greeting from Hinata. "Well um Naruto i wanted ask you if" Hinata lost track of her words. "What did you want to ask me Hinata? Naruto asked. Hinata put her hand on Naruto's shoulder which caused Tayuya to flip._How dare this this THIS whore dare put her hand on Naruto like they were close friends.I am not gonna let her take him away from that easy._

After thinking of that she decided to make her presence know by her.

"Hey Naruto" Tayuya said sticking her head out from behide Naruto. Surprising Hinata.

"What Tayuya?" he said to his crippled friend. "Well when are we gonna get to that Hokage tower"

Before Naruto could reply to Tayuya,Hinata had something to say.

"Er um uh Naruto who is_ she_" Hinata said pointing to Tayuya. "Oh her she is-" Naruto got cut off by Tayuya. "Me i am Tayuya,i have been with Naruto for two days now" Tayuya said to Hinata as she tightened her arms around Naruto's neck partially choking him._Together? Naruto and her?._

"Oh really...Uh...Well is this true?"Hinata asked with sadness in her voice.

Naruto totally getting the wrong idea on what they meant by 'Being with' and 'together'.

"Yeah its true,she's been living with me the past few days in my apartment with me"Naruto said laughing.

When Naruto said this Hinata's heart she said: "Oh ok uh see ya Naruto" Hinata said in a muffled voice with tears going down her face as she turned away which Naruto didn't see but Tayuya did._Hehe severs the Whore right for touching him like_,Tayuya thought was she smiled to herself still crushing Naruto's neck."Hey u- Tayuy-Let go of my throat please?" "Oh shit."Tayuya said has she saw Naruto going go of him immediately.

"Uh thanks Tayuya."Naruto said adjusting is neck with his left arm. "Fuck i am sorry FuckHead."Tayuya said with more anger the sincerity. "Nah dont apologize its nothing big."Naruto said as he started walking to the Hokage two walked in silence while Tayuya was thinking about earlier

_He serves the Whore right for touching FuckHead like that._Thinking about early with their encounter with Hinata.

10 MINUTES LATER AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

The two stood there looking up at the tower both thinking the same is where Tayuya's fate lies in this was ilent between the to with wind blowing thought there a bit Naruto gulped and said: "So Tayuya are you ready for this?" Naruto asked his fiery tempered friend still looking at the tower. "Yeah i guess Fuck- Naruto." She said looking at Naruto's spiky blonde hair waving in the didn't een noticed that she called him Naruto instead of FuckHead

The two walked in walked up the tower until they came upon the door to the Hokage's both looked at each other nodded and knocked on the response was a women's voice saying 'Come in' and the two opened the door and went in.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X00X

Well thats chapter 3 of my Naruto x Tayuya Fanfic. Please disregard any mistakes in the chapter it will be fixed soon i got a guy doing Beta Reader for me a shout out to **Takai Senju **for helping me with this.I hoped you enjoyed and be sure to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome readers to chapter 4 of my Naruto x Tayuya and be sure to review.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tayuya stared there in awe while holding on to Naruto she never would have guessed the Hokage was a women.

She sat there in her chair looking up at the Naruto with a impatient look on her face. "Naruto." She started. "What do you quickly." She said. "Well um Tsunade in need a favour." Naruto asked her starting to walk to her desk. "What is this favour you ask of me?" "Well" Naruto started to say a bit to slow for Tayuya's deiced to speed this up a bit.

Tayuya poked her head out from behind Naruto's back to face the Hokage but first she yelled at Naruto has she does since the day they met. "Naruto you take to fucking long" Tayuya said surprising Tsunade._Now who is this girl? _Tsunade thought has she watched Tayuya continued to yell at Naruto.

"Silence" she said to the arguing duo who quieted up as soon has she said that. "Now Naruto what does this favour involve?" "Well Tsunade ya see Tayuya has a bit of a problem with her-" "Get to the fucking point"Tayuya said interrupting Naruto._Wow does this girl got a problem or something.I count that this is the twentieth timed she swore to him._Tsunade thought as the two yelled.

"Now fucking tell her!" Tayuya yelled ending the argument between the Naruto got his composure back he told Tsunade about Tayuya's problem with her legs and such in hopes she will help and fix her Naruto was explaining her whole problem Tayuya's was worrying in her end about what would happen to her._I wonder what she will she fix me and what would happen if she found out that i am a member of the Sound Ninja 5_.As Tayuya worried about the possibility's of the matter mean while Tsunade was laughing.

"Hhahaha!" Tsunade laughed hearing about this leaving Tayuya and Naruto lost like a green rocks in a filed of red laugh got on Tayuya's nerves. "What the fuck are you laughing about!" She yelled at Tsunade who was quieting down now. "Well you to looked so worried it just that her legs aren't that badly this made Tayuya relived and also pissed off.

"Are you fucking serious!" She yelled red faced with rage. "I was worrying for nothing."Said still yelling at Tsunade. "Hey Tayuya" Naruto said trying to stop Tayuya from yelling at the Hokage."What FuckHead?" Tayuya said looking at Naruto still wanting to vent her anger "Tayuya it is a good thing is it not?" Naruto said with a smile looking at Tayuya.

_Well i guess is a good ting that i can get my legs fixed but will she bother to fix me? I mean this women is the Hokage she must be quite busy._Tayuya thought not paying any attention on what was going on around her at the time. "So Tsudane can you fix Tayuya?" Naruto said with hope in is voice. "Well...I don't know" Tsunade said with a that smile brought grief upon the two has they hang there heads down until the heard... "Ah what the hell i will do it." The there was silence.

The silence was broken from Tayuya with a smile shouting. "Fuck yeah!" Tayuya shouted jumping out from Naruto's when she jumped out got Naruto to lost his balance and fall beside Tayuya who was know sitting down on the Tayuya jumped on top Naruto not paying atentiopn to what position they were in. "Naruto yah here that? Im gonna get my fucking legs back fuck yeah!" Tayuya said as she was shaking Naruto. " Yeah it's great Tayuya!" Naruto said looking at Tayuya then he turned to Tsunade.  
"So Tsunade when can you work on Tayuya's legs ?" Naruto asked looking at asking that question Tsunda leaned back and started to 2 minutes of silence she came to her conclusion.

"Tayuya" Tsunade said looking down at Tayuya who was still a top Naruto. "I can start to work on you tomorrow" She said._Fucking badass i will get my legs back then what should i do? I cant go back to the snake fuck he would have me beheaded if i did that._Tayuya thought getting off of Naruto.

"Now you two come back in the afternoon so i can fix her legs...Now lave my office." Tsunade just responded by picking Tayuya back up and walking out the door to the hall the duo were walking down the tower the mead small talk untill Naruto asked a very important question.

"Hey Tayuya" Naruto asked still walking. "What FuckHead?" Tayuya said with a slight smile because of early. "Well" He started. "What are you gonna do once you get your legs back?" Once again it went silence Naruto stopped walking waiting for Tayuya's response._Fuck i don't know i already know i cant go back to snake fuck aside from that there is no place i could go..." _Naruto seeing the smile a Tayuya's face disappear put a frown on his face.

"Well Tayuya if you have nowhere to go i guess you could stay with me as long as you like" Naruto said walking again._What did he just say what i think he just said? He would let me stay with him as long as i liked? He's done all of this for has gave food shelter he's gonna fix me crippleness..._As the two walked out of the tower and to Naruto apartment Tayuya began to cry softly._Fuck im crying fuck fuck fuck i dont cry im not a weak girl._Tayuya crying was light and Naruto did not notice her crying and he kept on walking.

As the two were walking they made a bit more small talk about the village and such despite Tayuya crying early she was as usually but Naruto didnt made that much he has gotten use to her consant bad the same thing cant be said for the population of people got quite pissed of at Tayuya for all her yelling.

"Hey Tayuya,i think you should stop yelling like that." Naruto turning to the girl on his back who just snorted is two walked in slence once again until the reached Naruto's apartment. "Home sweet home." Naruto said walking up to his part of the building Tayuya said nothing as they went in.

Naruto then put Tayuya on the couch and he to shower. "Tayuya im gonna go shower." Tayuya just nodded not looking his way for she didnt want him to see her tear ridden face._Fuck fuck fuck stop crying bitch im not like this im not a wuss i am Tayuya the loudest mouth girl around_.Tayuya said that to herself many times but she still cried._Fuck why did he have to be so nice? No one was ever this nice to me __**sniffle**__ ever just treated like shit all my life_.As Tayuya went on in her thought Naruto was to.

"I never seen Tayuya so happy." Naruto said recalling back to the tower. "Even tho only knew her for 2 days she only seemed to cuss and yell at me." As this was going on there was a knock on the could that be?

"Hey Tayuya." Naruto yelled over the roar of the shower. "What?" She said hopeing he would hear her.  
"Can you get the door?" " I am a fucking cripple i cant even walk!" Tayuya shouted so Naruto could her hear unfortunately the person on the other end heard her to. "Huh a female voice?" The person beyond the door the persom beyond the door let them self in the same time Naruto came out of the shower.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said walking to see a red haired girl on his couch and Naruto in just a towel.

"Uhh Naruto" Sakura said stamming at the sight before with a girl in the same room? And he's just in a towel.

"Hey FuckHead there is some bitch at the door."


End file.
